A Fine Woman
by hereswith
Summary: How did Norrington decide to ask Elizabeth to marry him? Secret Santa fic for Eledhwen.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Everything you recognise belongs to Disney. No infringement  
is intended and I'm certainly not making any money from this story.  
**Summary**: What made Norrington decide to ask Elizabeth to marry him?  
**Author's note**: Written for Eledhwen in the Secret Santa fic exchange at The Black Pearl  
Sails Group.

**  
A Fine Woman**  
**by Hereswith**

He saw her dance and it brought him up short. _She_ brought him up short, with the elegant  
curve of her neck and the slight sway of her body as she moved in time with the music. She  
was beautiful, alike to Diana, the Virgin Huntress, and so vibrant with life that she put all the  
pale, insipid ladies of Port Royal to shame.

It astounded him that he had been so blind, so oblivious to the changes in her that, judging  
by the flock of ardent admirers, no one else had failed to see. But he remembered the girl,  
freckled and as fierce of heart as a boy, and the image of that inquisitive child had somehow  
eclipsed the image of the woman. It was a mistake he would take care not to repeat, for  
he had come to understand now how much it had cost him.

"Radiant, isn't she? She grows more like her mother every day."

Reluctantly, James took his eyes off one Swann so as to confront the other and offered  
a sharp bow in greeting. "Governor."

"Captain Norrington," came the mild reply and the Governor of Jamaica stepped forward  
to stand beside him. "The evening has been pleasant, I hope?"

"With as gracious a hostess as Lady Hatherley, how could it possibly be anything less?"

"True," Governor Swann agreed. "But I suspect you would have preferred to have spent  
it on the deck of the _Dauntless_, would you not?"

"I'm a naval officer, Governor," James answered, with a noncommittal shrug. "First and  
foremost."

"Your dedication is admirable, Captain Norrington," the Governor said, and the gentle,  
guileless smile that touched his kindly features would have fooled a less observant man.  
"Yet I cannot help but wonder—might not a fine woman sometimes match, or even  
surpass, a fine ship, no matter the vessel?"

James' shoulders tensed at the question. It was too close to the mark for his liking, too   
eerie an echo of his own, most private thoughts, but he had known Weatherby Swann  
long enough to not be truly offended. "Perhaps."

The music stopped, a few delicate notes briefly lingering in the air before they too died  
out, giving way to a clatter of voices. A glance across the ballroom told him that Elizabeth  
was being escorted back to her seat. She seemed deep in conversation with her partner  
and the lad, for he was hardly more than that, said something that James could not hear  
from this distance, but whatever it was, it made her laugh.

Governor Swann cleared his throat. "Let us speak plainly, Captain," he pressed on.  
"Elizabeth has always held you in high regard and in light of the circumstances—I do  
not think she would refuse you."

"You would see her marry a Commodore, then?"

"It is my belief," the older man responded, "that this particular Commodore would make  
my daughter an excellent husband."

James started, not having expected such candour. "You honour me, Governor." He put  
his hands behind his back, breathing deeply. "I will consider it."

The Governor nodded. "Of course."

"Governor Swann!"

Both men turned as one and James arched a brow at the sight of the tiny, yellow clad  
woman that was hurrying towards them. "Lady Hatherley has need of you, it seems,"  
he remarked.

"Ah, yes," Governor Swann said, frowning, "and it would appear to be urgent."

She halted in front of them, fluttering her fan rather vigorously to cool her face. "Captain  
Norrington—you don't mind if I borrow the Governor for a moment, do you? There is  
someone he simply must meet!"

"I shall endeavour to bear the loss with fortitude, Lady Hatherley," James assured her,  
voice tinged with amusement. "Though I would have thought you had run out of suitable  
candidates by now."

"Fie on you!" Lady Hatherley chuckled, closing the fan with a snap and then swatting  
him lightly with it. "I'll have you know that Mrs. Weston and her son arrived in Port  
Royal a mere week ago. And she's perfectly charming." The last she addressed to  
the Governor and she proceeded to tuck her arm through his, thus entrapping him.  
"Shall we?"

"Very well." Governor Swann inclined his head at James, his expression somewhat  
rueful. "Captain."

As soon as he was alone again, James let his attention drift back to Elizabeth. A firm  
resolve had settled into him and, for once in his life, he found himself planning a course  
of action that had very little to do with promotions or pirates or the tactics of battle.  
It was a course far different from any he had previously attempted, but he felt certain  
it would be just as challenging.

She looked up, suddenly, as if aware of his scrutiny and her gaze met his. Most young  
ladies of his acquaintance would have hastened to cast their eyes downward in a show  
of bashful modesty. Not so Elizabeth Swann, though her cheeks reddened and her  
smile half faded. Something leaped in his chest, bright and choking, and it was not quite  
longing, but it might have been anticipation.

A fine woman, indeed.


End file.
